smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Masked Menace (Story)
"Masked Menace" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009 in March. Frida catches Masked Menace stalking on Sunny Funny. When he gets arrested, he eventually escapes and wants to kill Frida. What will he do? Script WARNING: The story might have some swearing in it. It starts off with showing Frida's house. Volts the robot is seen watching TV. Frida then comes into the living room. Frida: Are you just gonna stay there and watch TV? Volts: Oh come on, MarioFan2009 gets the ideas. So I have to stay here all along. Frida: (Facepalm) Well, I am just gonna outside and throw out the trash. Please get a hobby already. Volts: Whatever you say. Frida leaves the house with a trash bag in her hand. She then sees footsteps on her grass. Frida: GAH!! Who did this?! I'm gonna find out! She goes near a trash bin, throws the trash bag away and follows the footsteps. Frida: Someone's gonna pay! She continues to follow the footsteps to which leads to Masked Menace who's stalking Sunny Funny's from a window along with trash on the floor. Frida: What the hell?? She runs to the Masked Menace in anger. Frida: HEY! Masked Menace looks behind him in alert. Masked Menace: Huh? Frida: What are you doing here looking through someone's window and throwing trash around the place? Masked Menace: That is none of your concern! Frida: You better leave now! Masked Menace: Or what are you gonna do about it? Call the police? Suddenly, Simmons and Brooklyn T. Guy appear out of no where and handcuff him. Masked Menace: WHAT?! Frida: Heh heh! Looks like I don't need to zap anyone today! Brooklyn T. Guy: Thanks for catching this man young lady! He has been stalking that house for a week now. Simmons: Everytime we'd catch him, he'd run off. Three officers are seen taking Masked Menace to the police car. Frida: Phew! I never knew anything about that! Masked Menace is seen in the police car. Frida looks back at the car and sees the Masked Menace. Simmons: He's gonna stay in prison for a looonng time! Masked Menace is seen drawing a picture of Frida and using his fingers as guns showing her what he will do to her while laughing evilly. Frida: AHHH! Brooklyn T. Guy: Don't worry! He won't be escaping! Frida: He won't? Simmons: Of course h-- It then shows the police car's door open with the handcuffs thrown on the ground and Masked Menace's footsteps. Simmons: Aaaand he did... Frida: (Gasp) You nice officers are gonna protect me are you? Brooklyn T. Guy and Simmons are seen in the police car. Brooklyn T. Guy: Sorry woman. We ain't bodyguards. Simmons: Yeah, just give us a call if you see him again! They drive off leaving smoke behind which covers Frida while she is heard coughing. Frida: Ohhhhh! It then cuts to AsphaltianOof near a fence. Frida is seen walking by with a sorrow face. AsphaltianOof: How ya doing? Something wrong? Frida: Well, I found a man who was wearing a paper bag on his head stalking through someone's window, the police caught him and now he wants to kill me! AsphaltianOof: That's alright! I can help you! What does he look like? Frida: Well, here is his wanted poster. He shows AsphaltianOof Masked Menace's wanted poster. AsphaltianOof: AHHHHHHHHH!!! GO AWAY FRIDA!! TAKE YOUR DEATH CLOUD WITH YOU!!! He runs off in a panic. The next scene shows Frida talking to MarioFan2009 and showing him the photo of Masked Menace. MarioFan2009 walks off without another word. Another scene shows Frida talking to Murder Man and Murder Man X about the latter and shows them the wanted poster. The two get scared, pull out guns, put them to their heads and kill themselves. Another scene shows Firestar, Ice Man, Spider-Man, Ink Brute, Mega Maid and Fireman running out of a bar screaming. Ice Man: Hold me... HOLD MEEEE!!! Frida comes out of the bar looking back at them. Frida is seen near a bus stop sign with a scared and sad face. Frida: Those officers are right... I need to get out of town unless I can find a bodyguard! ???: A bodyguard? Well, I think I may be able to help you! It then shows Masked Menace's body reading a newspaper as Frida comes closer to him. Frida: You don't understand mister! I am being chased by a creepy man who goes with the name Masked Menace! Here's his photo... She shows him the photo. The Masked Menace puts away the newspaper to show him wearing a fake moustache. Masked Menace: Heh heh! He doesn't look so creepy! Frida: I caught him and the police arrested him, now he wants to kill me! Masked Menace is seen sneaking up on Frida attempting to kill her with a knife until some bus passengers see him. Masked Menace: Huh? He quickly hides his knife behind his hands looking at the passengers with a smile and bus drives off. Masked Menace: Uh oh, um... there's too many witnesses around here... hey kid, listen. I can be your bodyguard! Here's my ID card! He gives her his ID card which shows Masked Menace X'd out with the word Bodyguard instead. Frida: Huh! Seems good enough to me! Your hired! So, what's next? Masked Menace: Great! Now uh, the maniac can be anywhere. Wearing a disguise. It could be that red dog over there! He points at Radish. Masked Menace: Or that brown bear over there. He points at PJ Berri. Frida: Or that dumpster! Or even that rock! It could even be that grocery shop list on the floor! Masked Menace: That's mine! (He grabs it and puts it in his pocket) Frida: Oh bodyguard! My body is in your guarding hands! What do we do now? Masked Menace: Hmmm. I suggest we go to a dark quiet alleyway, or maybe behind a fence... Frida: How about my house? We can turn off all the lights! Masked Menace: PERFECT! That way nobody can hear you being ki-- or I mean being protected! (Smiles) Muhahahahaha! Perfect! Frida: Yeah! Haha! Excellent! The two then continue to laugh evilly. Frida: But first I need to shop. Masked Menace: O-Ok but make it quick! The next scene shows Frida in Zulzo's Department store looking at the two toilet paper rolls. Frida: Hmmm, this one says the best toilet paper in town, this one says the best toilet paper around... hmmm... in town... around... Masked Menace is seen getting impatient. Frida: In town... around... hmmm, what do you think bodyguard? Masked Menace: Whatever get's us to your house QUICKER! Frida: I guess I'll take both! The next scene shows Frida at the cashier set. Buckaroo is seen holding some red pants giving them to Frida. Buckaroo: Here you go Frida! Frida: Hmmm... Buckaroo: Is there something wrong? Frida: I'm not sure if these are my pants... Masked Menace: Gah! The next scene shows Frida spraying perfume on her hand and sniffing it. Frida: How about this bodyguard? She shows him her hand. Masked Menace: Can we JUST get to your house?! The next scene shows Frida and Masked Menace at Frida's front house door. Frida: Here we are bodyguard! Bodyguard, let me just take this opportunity to tell you that you are the best bodyguard in all town of Pensacola! Masked Menace: Alright... enough of sappy talk and open the door so I can kill yo-- or I mean choke yo-- or I mean, crush you to my sledgehamm-- I mean GAH!! Frida: Protect me? Masked Menace: Heh heh! Thanks! Frida: Don't mention it Menace! Or I mean... bodyguard... now where did I put my key? She is seen searching in her pockets while Masked Menace is getting angered. 20 minutes later... Frida: Umm... I can't find it... Masked Menace: UGH FORGET THE KEY!! Let's just climb through the window! He is seen attempting to reach a window near the house. Masked Menace: Ahh! I can't reach it! You might wanna hop upon my shoulders kid? Frida: Sure! With these spikey cleats, anything is possible! She jumps in a boost. Masked Menace: Cleats?! His eyes are seen stabbed with the cleats. Masked Menace: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET YOUR FEET OUT OF MY EYE SOCKETS!!! Frida: I'm trying but my cleats are stuck in your cornea! Masked Menace: GAAAAHHH!! He is seen running right and left in pain. Masked Menace: AHHHHHHHHHH!! AH GET OFF!! AHH GET OFF!!! 6 hours later... Masked Menace: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! He then pauses and pulls Frida out of his eyes while his eyes are seen filled with water. The next scene shows Masked Menace's eyes bandaged. Frida: Don't be mad bodyguard... let me just get the key I keep under the mat and we can get inside. While Frida walks off, Masked Menace's eye bandages rip off in shock as he is seen with a shocked face. Masked Menace gets furious to the point his head explodes. Frida: There you are! Now we will just put the key in the lock activating the door allowing us inside. She opens the door as the two enter inside. Frida: Step inside... Masked Menace: Close the door... He closes the door as the room covers in darkness. Frida: Well! Here we are! Masked Menace: I finally got you all alone! (Laughs) Frida: Yeah! I know! Isn't it great? She starts laughing along. Masked Menace grabs Frida. Masked Menace: Now your gonna get yours! Frida and him continue to laugh until the light turns on. It then shows Buckaroo, Zulzo, AsphaltianOof, Rh390110478, MarioFan2009, Boko, Sunny Funny, CuldeeFell13, Azaz, Mouse, Heart Head, Skulldozer, Pearl, Zero Suit Samus, Bugs Bunny, Radish, Katy Kat, Paula Fox, PJ Berri, Parappa, Matt Major, Volts, Rush, Yankee, Mug and Chloroplast in the room. All: SURPRISE!! Masked Menace: What the?! Frida: A surprise party for me to celebrate me coming to Pensacola? How did you guys-- AsphaltianOof: We just decided to celebrate! Let's boogie everyone! All: YEAH!! Masked Menace is seen with a sad and upset face while everyone else is partying. He sits on a chair unpleasantly. One hour later... Frida: Thanks for coming everybody! Bye Sunny, Bye Buckaroo, Bye Rh390110478, Bye MarioFan2009, Bye Azaz! Bye everyone else! Everybody is seen leaving Frida's house except for the four robots who go back into the living room and continue watching TV. Frida: Well, we are all alone now! Masked Menace is seen sleeping but then wakes up. Masked Menace: Huh? What? He then closes up on Frida. Masked Menace: So, we are all alone now? Frida: Yep! Just you and me! Masked Menace: Well in that case... (Laughs evilly) Frida: Haha! Yeah! The two continue to laugh until a door knock is heard. She answers the door and the said people who were in the party are seen. All: Happy birthday Frida! Frida: How did you guys know it was my birthday? AsphaltianOof: We just do what we do! Let's boogie some more!! Everybody continues to party as Masked Menace is seen more upset and sits back on the chair waiting. One hour later... Frida is seen closing the door. Frida: Thanks for coming! She closes the front door. Masked Menace: Is it true? Everyone's gone? Frida: Uh huh! Masked Menace: Everybody's left right? No more parties, you got everything you need? Frida: Yep! Masked Menace: Well then! He grabs Frida and laughs. AsphaltianOof however suddenly appears. AsphaltianOof: Great party huh? Masked Menace: GAH!! Sorry tubby! You gotta go!! He grabs AsphaltianOof and walks off. Frida: Wait! We can trust Asp. He's Sunny Funny's friend. Masked Menace: I'm not taking anymore risks! H--He might be the menace! AsphaltianOof: I'M THE MASKED MENACE?! OHHHH I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!! I GOTTA TURN MYSELF IN!! He is seen running off and leaves a hole of himself in the wall. Frida: So... Asp's the menace? Think you'd know a guy... Masked Menace gets very furious. Masked Menace: HE'S NOT THE MENACE!!! Frida: He's not? Masked Menace: (Rips off his moustache in anger) I AAAAMMMMMMM!!!!! Frida: Hey! How did you do that without shaving cream? Masked Menace: OHH IT'S A FAKE YOU IDIOT!! I BOUGHT IT AT A PARTY STORE!! Everybody suddenly appears again. Boko: Did someone say party?? Masked Menace: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! He runs off leaving a hole of himself in the wall. Masked Menace: I CAN'T TAKE IT!! Frida: Wait bodyguard! I need protection! Masked Menace enters a taxi which has Vandal Clown driving it. Masked Menace: STEP ON IT!! I'M BEING CHASED BY A MANIAC!! Vandal Clown drives his taxi off. Frida: Wait!! I'm not safe! Masked Menace is seen entering a airport and a plane is seen boosting off. It shows Masked Menace in the airplane. Masked Menace: (Sigh) Finally... away from that girl! Frida: Good thinking bodyguard! The menace will never find us on here! He sees her and jumps off the plane with a parachute while screaming. Masked Menace then activates his parachute and seen smiling at the audience. However, it shows Frida as his parachute. Frida: Good thinking bodyguard! The menace could have been on that plane! He cuts off the lines and is seen falling into a prison while screaming. It shows Masked Menace in a jail cell while Frida enters the prison. Frida: Bodyguard! Bodyguard! Masked Menace: LOOK KID!! I am not your BODYGUARD!! (Cries) I'm the menace! See! He points at one of the posters that show him. Frida: AHHHHHH!! THE MASKED MENACE!! It then shows Simmons and Brooklyn T. Guy behind her, Brooklyn T. Guy: Good job! You put the Masked Menace behind bars! Masked Menace: At least I am safe from that stupid bitch! AsphaltianOof: Hey mac. He turns around in alert and it shows Thanos, Jeffygeist, Invertosis, Dan and AsphaltianOof behind him. AsphaltianOof: What are you in for? Jeffygeist: Yeah. The screen fades out ending the episode. -------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------- Trivia * The story is inspired from the Spongebob episode "Spongebob Meets the Strangler". * This is the first time Frida and Masked Menace interact. * This marks the first appearances of Jeffygeist and Thanos. Category:From 2019 Category:Frida Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Volts Episodes Category:Rush Episodes Category:Yankee Episodes Category:Mug (Robot) Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Fireman Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Chloroplast Episodes Category:Zero Suit Samus Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Dan Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Pearl Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Vandal Clown Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program